Que hubiera pasado sí?
by srtamoon26
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sobre cosas que hubieran pasado si se hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes...
1. Chapter 1: Asuna, ¿estas llorando?

_Buenas! Soy Just a wild cookie y aquí vengo con esta historia. Se me courrió después de ver Sao por enesima vez y pensé en escribir una historia donde se pudiera ver que rumbo hubiera tomado la historia si se hubieran tomado diferentes decisiones... en fin, disfruten el primer capítulo!_

 **Capítulo 1: Quiero hablar contigo**

La chica de los cabellos anaranjados se encontraba debajo de la nieve. Miraba fijamente ese telefóno, que brillava en la oscuridad. Y solo era capaz de leer el nombre escrito allí: Kazuto Kirigaya. Él, el chico al que amaba, uno de los motores que avanzaban su vida, él. Su amor y su felicidad. Quería hablar con él. Quería llorar en su abrazo. Quería explicarle sus problemas.

 _"Si me necesitas, llámame."_

¿Como había poder haberle dicho eso si ella ni siquiera se atrevía a llamarle? Recrodó esa frase tan célebre "Solo el que es capaz de sonreír puede hacer sonreír a los demás". Ella, Asuna Yuuki, la que hacía sonreír a los demás, el _flash,_ la chica que irradiaba luz propia... No podía brillar en cada momento como todos creían. Las lágrima caían con más velocidad por sus mejillas. Y entonces ya no pudo más.

Sus manos pulsaron la pantalla, y un pitido sonó: _Piii-piii-piii-..._

Al quinto pitido, una voz que ella conocía mejor que nada contestó:

\- Buenas noches, Asuna.

La pelinaranja intentó recuperar su voz y esconder esa voz rota y respondió:

\- B-buenas noches, Kirito- contestó intentando simular toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tanto el real como el virtual.

Un breve silencio entre los dos se hizo presente por unos breves segundos hasta que el pelinegro contestó:

\- Asuna, ¿estás llorando?

\- C-claro que no, baka! Tan solo que hace bastante frío...

\- Dentro de tu casa no hace ni gota de frio... - contestó el chico con ironia

\- Uh..- murmuró la peli naranja respirando cada vez con mas dirficcultad, intentando ocultar esas lagrimas que ya asomaban porm la punta de sus ojos y que se precipitaban al vacío.

\- Asuna, dime que te sucede, o lo descubriré por mi mismo... - dijo el pelinegro con una voz con un aire de misterio

\- No me sucede nada!

\- Entonces, ¿porque te estoy viendo llorar...?

La chica se giró. Y ahí estaba él, en la oscuridad de la noche, al lado de su motocicleta. Y ya estaba, se acabo. Y, con un dolor en el pecho, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas ocultando sus lágimas en su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2: Ella es mi novia, Asuna

**Buenas! Les vengo a spamear otra vez! Y quiero esta vez agradecer a mis dos lindas reviewers (no saben cuanto les agradezco su review!):** **L' Fleur Noir i** **Black Snow! Gracias! Y también a mi mejor amiga, Paula! Gracias por tus lindas palabras y cuando publique esto leere el tuyo (estoy enganchada) Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 2**

El pelinegro y la chica de los anteojos entraron en el Dicey Café. Allí, sentadas en la barra, se encontraban dos chicas con quien los susodichos habían quedado. La una de pelo anaranjado, esbelta y con aspecto refinado. La otra morena, algo alborotada y sin tapujos.

\- ¡Llégaste tarde, Kirito! - le recriminó la morena al chico. El hizo una mueca y pensó: _"Cada día que pasa Liz se vuelve mas molestosa...",_ sin embargo también era un pensamiento con ternura. La chica de las coletas miró a las dos chicas y no pudo evitar pensar si una de esas chicas tenía un puesto en el corazón del chico...

La chica de la trenza y del pelo largo, con esa sonrisa tam cálida, sonrío a ambos:

-Puedes presentarnos, Kirito...

El chico miró a la que era su novia y se aclaró la garananta. No era el as en las presentaciones, pero quería intentar dar una buena presentación sobre cada una de las jovenes presentes. Las primeras impresiones son importantes..

\- Ella es la tercera ganadora de Gun Gale Online, Sinon...- presentó a su acompañante mientras la susodicha realizaba una reverencia delante de las dos jovenes de las cuales deseaba ser amiga.

\- D-deja ya eso...-murmuró Shino algo avergonazada. Esto resultaba _muy_ sospechoso, sopretodo para la morena y la pelinaranja, que pusieron una cara de odio.

\- Ehmm... Si, ella es Rika Shinosaki, alias Lisbeth, la herrera usera...- esta fue la presentación de la morena que, en un instante borró su sonrisa de la cara para levantarse e intentar golpear al joven Kirigaya, pero éste la esquivo y Liz cayó de bruces al suelo con un golpe duro y seco.

\- Y ella es Asuna Yuuki, también conocida como Asuna, y ella es...- _"llegó el momento de la verdad"_ pensaron ambos. Y es que daba algo de verguenza admitir su relación en público...- Ella es mi...novia.

La joven francotiradora abrió mucho los ojos y entonces algo se rompió dentro de su corazón. Sus palabras. Su ayuda. Todo lo que le dió en GGO... La manera en la qual la chica se enamoró de él... Todo se rompió lentamente por dentro. Y, para hacer aún mas doloroso todo, el joven se acercó a la que era su esposa en el juego y besó esos labios que conocia tan bien y que, en realidad, le gustaban cada día más.

Fue un beso con ímpetu, amor y tranquilidad. El tiempo y las personas desaparecieron, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos...

\- Ejem, ejem! - exclamó Liz, ya de pie, poniendo su cabeza entre ellos, molesta por razones obvias.

\- En fin, sentémonos...- dijo el pelinegro conduciendo a Sinon hacia la mesa que se habian asignado

Pero lo que el no sabía es que una simple acción así podía romper tanto en el corazón de la francotiradora...

 _ **Lo acabé! Finalmente! Llevo dos dias viendo SAO otra vez y estoy enamorada. Estoy inmersa entre mi canal de Youtube (cuyo link subiré pronto) esta historia y el proceso de mi nueva historia "To the future" (que TAMBIEN será de SAO). Pero, espero que nos veamos pronto... Sayonara!**_

 _ **-Meli**_


	3. Chapter 3: No me rendiré,Kirito

_Buenas! Meli aqui otra vez... Y aprovecho para daros las gracias por todas vuestras reviews! Me han pedido mucha gente la continuación, pero me he demorado un poco (examenes finales, que os ***). Espero que os guste mucho, y aprovecho para decir que no quedan demasiados capitulos y que pronto publicaré un long fic llamado "No life after you", para el cual tengo mucha cuerda. En fin, disfruten el capítulo._

 **Capítulo 3**

Los dos jovenes volaban en el cielo. Jovenes, felices, llenos de sueños por cumplir y de felicidad. ¿Y si el mundo de SAO acababa allí? No les importava. Habían salido de aquella cueva, y eso era lo úncio importante. El joven extendió la mano. La chica de los cabellos rosados, lo observo embelesada. Finalmente lo entendía. Aquel chico, aquel compañero de fátigas, era su primer amor. El primero en causar aquellas mariposas en el estómago y en nublarle la mente con solo una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, Kirito-kun?- gritó a toda voz, mientrasel aire los innundaba cubriendo sus palabras.

\- ¡Yo te quiero!- exclamó, con toda la seguridad del mundo. No le importaba nada. Solo quería que él lo supiera. Una simple respuesta, fuera postivia o negativa sería capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera descontroladamente. Solo él la había hecho sentir así. Solo él. ¿Y si no la escuchava? Se lo repetiría las veces que hicieran falta. Esas palabras " _Te quiero",_ palabras que a las jovenes les solía pronunciar habían salido de su boca fluidamente.

El joven pelinegro la observó. Esa chica de cabellos rosados cortos, de la sonrisa, positiva y enérgica, bonita. Su compañera en aquella extraña aventura. ¿Había escuchado eso? ¿De verdad se había enamorado de él? Pensó. ¿La quería de verdad? Pero de golpe lo entendió. Aquella sonrisa, esos cabellos de color mandarina. Sus ojos de color miel. Aquella trenza tan característica. Asuna. La quería a ella. ¿Porque era una amiga? No, nada de eso.

Kirito, el espadachín negro, el beater, quería a otra chica. Se había enamorado de ella casi sin ser consciente. No podía decirle que si a la joven herrera que se encontraba delante suyo. No podía mentirle.

-¡ Liz!- exclamó, mientras la chica le observaba con aquellos ojos tan curiosos- ¡Yo..! ¡Estoy enamorado de otra persona!

Ya está. _"Estoy enamorado de otra persona"._ La única cosa que esperaba que no le dijera. Ya estaba todo dicho. Pero... ¿que importaba? Podía ganar su corazón. Se esforzaría mucho. Mucho. Porque así era ella, Liz, la herrera. Y así, entre ellos dos se formó un abrazo cariñoso, por una parte de amor, y por la otra con amistad y sentimiento de culpa. La chica le murmuró al oído:

\- No importa... Al menos te lo he dicho..- al final se convirtió en una alegre carcajada que inundó todo el aire y que dejó anonadado al chico. Esa chica... Hace un instante, triste, y después, más feliz que una sardina.

Más tarde, cuando Asuna se encontró con ambos, la chica entendió todo sin necesidad de explicaciones. La chica de los cabellos largos mandarina, con su corazón amable y lleno de amor, amigable, dulce y simpática, había ganado su corazón. Y se lo merecía. Sin saberlo, ambos ya se amaban, y estaban dispuestos a formar una vida llena de sonrisas entre ellos. Cuando la pareja se fue, la chica de los cabellos cortos murmuró:

 _"Yo.. no me quiero rendir. Sin embargo, estoy más que segura que tu felicidad es lo que más me importa...Kirito"_

 **Final de este capítulo... Disculpas porque sea tan corto, es solo que me quedé escasa de ideas. Quería pensar que entonces Kirito ya amaba a su Asuna ^^Ahora estoy muy atareada, así que no duden en dejarme sus reviews, que las leo cada día. El nuevo capítulo se vendrá en cuanto pueda, y el "No life after you" probablemente entre hoy y mañana... Nos leemos!**

 **Meli-chan.**


End file.
